Emerald Canticle
"Our song is the song of life!" - Battlecry of the Emerald Canticle The Emerald Canticle is a Stormhost of Stormcast Eternals, crafted by Sigmar for warfare in the realm of Ghyran against Nurgle. Each warrior is chosen from a noble soul who's final actions resonated upon the green wind loud enough for Sigmar to hear them and snatch them away from Chaos and Nagash. Most of the souls have bore witness to the atrocities of Nurgle, and have empathy in their hearts towards those suffering his horrors. Many of the warriors of the Emerald Canticle are drawn from the former inhabitants of the Jade Kingdom of Verandon. Its ruins serve as the primary setting of the Emerald Canticle's actions in Ghyran. Organization The Emerald Canticle is divided like a typical Stormhost between Echelons, Temples, and Chambers although some organization has been shifted and units re-categorized. Due to their use of smaller, more focused and independent chambers that interoperate their units for large-scale guerilla warfare, their warbands are traditionally grouped based on the weapons they wield. They are akin to instruments in an orchestra, each with their own part to play in the greater song. The Leader Echelon * The Peerless Crescendo ** Lord-Commander Verithion Jadecrown The Command Echelon * The Jade Council ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze ** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale ** Lord-Celestant Renora Handspeaker ** Lord-Arcanum Erran Venomblade ** Lord-Arcanum Makkus Stormreader ** Lord-Arcanum Thargan Bronzeshaper ** Lord-Aquilor Eberon Ghostsaber ** Lord-Aquilor Praloren Surestep ** Lord-Celestant Farra Greentouched ** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor * The Convocation of Life (Natum Temple) ** Lord-Natum Kallen Woodbinder ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Lord-Natum Arakk Wildspeaker ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Lord-Natum ?? ** Lord-Natum Lilla Skywatcher * The Ensemble of War (Emissary Temple) ** Lord-Signaller Morano Ghalate of the Knights of the Aurora ** Lord-Signaller Hallus Smythe of the Hallowed Knights ** Lord-Signaller Klaceas Hawkeye of the Astral Templars ** Lord-Signaller Fathyl Icewarden of the Frostborne ** Lord-Signaller Fallian Tirocino of the Tempest Lords * The Rigid Bellow (Armister Temple) ** Lord-Legatus Quellon Norr ** Lord-Legatus Lian Windcrest ** Lord-Legatus Marana Blackfeather ** Lord-Auditor Alaban Feuran * The Resonant Refrain (Heraldor Temple) ** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor ** Lord-Conductor ?? ** Lady-Diva Delana Jadesoul ** Lord-Divo Illianth Stormclash ** Lord-Minstrel Harrad Brasssong ** Lord-Minstrel Martul Worldheart ** Lord-Minstrel Verine Dawneye ** Lord-Minstrel Kella Woodwind ** Lord-Minstrel Marcel Greenbellow ** Knight-Heraldors ** Knight-Principals * The Celestial Audience (Explorator Temple) ** Lord-Ocular Willen Realmwatcher ** Lord-Augur ?? ** Lord-Oracle ?? * The Ringing Anvil (Recastor Temple) ** Lord-Recastor Yorren Moltenhammer ** Lord-Recastor Prentus Goldenfist ** Lord-Recastor Klask Greenhelm ** Lord-Recastor Breet Wholeplate * The Ardent Rhythm (Gladitorius Temple) ** Lord-Gladitorius Tyron Sunspear ** Lord-Gladitorius ?? ** Lord-Gladitorius Lorrent Ironbreaker The Third Echelon Strike Chambers Warrior Chambers * The Chorus of Life ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept *** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept *** Lord-Castellant Norran Hall *** Knight-Questor Jyorn Heartseeker *** Knight-Vexillor Latt Starbanner *** Knight-Heraldor Foren Thunderthroat ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue Bolthammer's Triumphant **** Liberator-Prime Oln Bolthammer **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Azureeye's Watchers **** Liberator-Prime Joren Azureeye **** Liberator Emma Dawnspear **** Liberator Helt Hammerfist **** 7x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Blackblood's Preservers **** Liberator-Prime Illeth Blackblood **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Ashenshield's Guardians **** Liberator-Prime Hallyk Ashenshield **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Quickedge's Warriors **** Liberator-Prime Yurreth Quickedge **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Radiantsun's Pride **** Liberator-Prime Baaren Radiantsun **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue Twicefallen's Damned **** Liberator-Prime Holn Twicefallen **** 9x Liberators ** Justicar Conclave *** Judicator Retinue Rimebow's Eyes **** Judicator-Prime Vorl Rimebow **** 9x Judicators *** Judicator Retinue Valewatcher's Guides **** Judicator-Prime Hala Valewatcher **** 9x Judicators ** Paladin Conclave *** Defender Retinue The Blackscales **** Defender-Prime Keroth Blackscale **** 4x Defenders *** Defender Retinue The Whitescales **** Defender-Prime Nyrin Whitescale **** 4x Defenders * The Heavenly Serenade ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze *** Lord-Natum Lilla Skywatcher *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberators *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberators ** Justicar Conclave *** Judicator Retinue **** Judicator-Prime ?? **** 9x Judicators *** Judicator Retinue **** Judicator-Prime ?? **** 9x Judicators * The Singing Arrows ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow *** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak *** Knight-Venator Kha'lar Sweetsong *** Knight-Heraldor ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? ** Justicar Conclave *** Judicator Retinue Redquiver's Marks **** Judicator-Prime Arret Redquiver **** 9x Judicators *** Judicator Retinue Thunderclap's Strikes **** Judicator-Prime Kanar Thunderclap **** 9x Judicators *** Harbinger Retinue Dawnspotter's Eyes **** Harbinger-Prime Sadric Dawnspotter **** 9x Harbingers * The Silent Lull ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Renora Handspeaker *** Lord-Castellant ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Liberator Retinue **** Liberator-Prime ?? **** 9x Liberators *** Preserver Retinue **** Preserver-Prime ?? **** 9x Preservers ** Paladin Conclave *** Retributor Retinue **** Retributor-Prime ?? **** 4x Retributors *** Decimator Retinue **** Decimator-Prime ?? **** 4x Decimators *** Protector Retinue **** Protector-Prime ?? **** 4x Protectors Exemplar Chambers * The Echo of Vengeance ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart *** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight *** Knight-Vexillor Gralan Raincaller *** Knight-Heraldor Kala Windshaper ** Paladin Conclave *** Retributor Retinue Laughingstorm's Devastators **** Retributor-Prime Errax Laughingstorm **** 4x Retributors *** Retributor Retinue Backbreaker's Vandals **** Retributor-Prime Pallon Backbreaker **** 4x Retributors *** Retributor Retinue Starblood's Elite **** Retributor-Prime Lorash Starblood **** 4x Retributors *** Retributor Retinue Windkissed's Iconoclasts **** Retributor-Prime Illyn Windkissed **** 4x Retributors *** Decimator Retinue Axespeaker's Words **** Decimator-Prime Khoranth Axespeaker **** 4x Decimators *** Decimator Retinue Wyldaxe's Kin **** Decimator-Prime Utt Wyldaxe **** 4x Decimators *** Decimator Retinue Ebonblade's Shadows **** Decimator-Prime Jallar Ebonblade **** 4x Decimators *** Decimator Retinue Thundercharged's Storms **** Decimator-Prime Hallus Thundercharged **** 4x Decimators *** Protector Retinue Arrowbane's Guardians **** Protector-Prime Fanra Arrowbane **** 4x Protectors *** Protector Retinue Soullance's Strikers **** Protector-Prime Keppran Soullance **** 4x Protectors *** Defender Retinue Shieldwall's Bastions **** Defender-Prime Gillian Shieldwall **** 4x Defenders *** Defender Retinue Truebarrier's Steadfasts **** Defender-Prime Soll Truebarrier **** 4x Defenders Harbinger Chambers * The Rhythmic Wing ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver *** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Angelos Conclave *** Conservator Retinue **** Conservator-Prime ?? **** 2x Conservators *** Conservator Retinue **** Conservator-Prime ?? **** 2x Conservators *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Prosecutor Retinue **** Prosecutor-Prime ?? **** 2x Prosecutors *** Guardian Retinue **** Guardian-Prime ?? **** 2x Guardians *** Guardian Retinue **** Guardian-Prime ?? **** 2x Guardians Tempest Chambers Extremis Chambers * The Thunderous Melody ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale *** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Drakesworn Temple *** Drakesworn Templar Koltir Dracothkin *** Drakesworn Templar Altiria Realmbreaker *** Drakesworn Templar Bral Fireeye ** Dracothian Guard *** Lightning Echelon **** 5x Tempestors **** 5x Fulminators *** Thunderwave Ecehlon **** 5x Desolators **** 5x Concussors Vanguard Chambers * The Savage Chant ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Aquilor Eberon Ghostsaber *** Knight-Zephyros Vanna Gladestalker *** Knight-Barbaros Rakthos Plaguebreaker *** Knight-Azyros ?? ** Redeemer Conclave *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens *** Warden Retinue **** Warden-Prime ?? **** 9x Wardens ** Angelos Conclave *** Hunter Retinue **** Hunter-Prime ?? **** 9x Hunters *** Hunter Retinue **** Hunter-Prime Kallos Blackbolt **** 9x Hunters *** Pallador Retinue **** Pallador-Prime ?? **** 2x Palladors ?? *** Pallador Retinue **** Pallador-Prime ?? **** 2x Palladors ?? ** Paladin Conclave *** Stalker Retinue **** Stalker-Prime Rann the Black Lion **** 4x Stalkers *** Stalker Retinue **** Stalker-Prime ?? **** 4x Stalkers * The Surrounding Echo ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Aquilor Praloren Surestep *** Knight-Venator ?? ** Angelos Conclave *** Ranger Retinue **** Ranger-Prime ?? **** 4x Rangers *** Ranger Retinue **** Ranger-Prime ?? **** 4x Rangers *** Harrier Retinue **** Harrier-Prime ?? **** 2x Harriers **** 1x Gryph-Hound Alpha **** 9x Gryph-Hounds ** Justicar Conclave *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Nomad Retinue **** Nomad-Prime ?? **** 2x Nomads *** Raptor Retinue **** Raptor-Prime ?? **** 2x Raptors **** 3x Aetherwings *** Raptor Retinue **** Raptor-Prime ?? **** 2x Raptors **** 3x Aetherwings Sacrosanct Chambers * The Purifying Hymn ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Arcanum Erran Venomblade *** Lord-Ponticus Halworth Silversoul *** Lord-Exorcist ?? *** Lord-Veritant ?? ** Conclaves *** Sequitors *** Castigators *** Inquisitors * The Call of the Storm ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Arcanum Makkus Stormreader *** Lord-Ordinator Grellan Skygazer *** Knight-Incantor ?? ** Conclaves *** Evocators *** Sequitors *** Castigators *** Celestar Ballista * The Bellowing Hull ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Arcanum Thargan Bronzeshaper *** Lord-Ordinator ?? *** Lord-Ordinator ?? ** Conclaves *** Stormcaller Command Tank Sigmar's Voice *** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Maelstrom of Fate *** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Tempest of War *** Celestar Ballista *** Celestar Ballista *** Celestar Ballista *** Thunderbolt Ballista *** Thunderbolt Ballista Verdantus Chamber * The Song of the Leaves ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Druidus Nakala Barkskin *** Lord-Mondatus Tyla Jademist *** Knight-Arborum Kov Greenhand ** Conclaves *** Sowers *** Tenders *** Reapers Clandestine Chamber * The Anthem of the End ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Celestant Farra Greentouched *** Lord-Moderatus ?? ** Members *** Ghyros-Prime Alucian, Son of Alarielle Symphonic Chamber * The Sound of Thunder ** Chamber Command *** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor *** Lord-Conductor ?? *** Lady-Diva Delana Jadesoul *** Lord-Divo Illianth Stormclash *** Lord-Minstrel Harrad Brasssong *** Lord-Minstrel Martul Worldheart *** Lord-Minstrel Verine Dawneye *** Lord-Minstrel Kella Woodwind ** Redeemer Conclave *** Proclaimer Retinue **** Proclaimer-Prime **** 4x Proclaimers *** Enticer Retinue **** Enticer-Prime **** 4x Enticers *** Cantor Retinue **** Cantor-Prime **** 4x Cantors *** Cantor Retinue **** Cantor-Prime **** 4x Cantors ** Angelos Conclave *** Enchanter Retinue **** Enchanter-Prime **** 2x Enchanters *** Enchanter Retinue **** Enchanter-Prime **** 2x Enchanters ** Paladin Conclave *** Bellower Retinue **** Bellower-Prime **** 2x Bellowers Errant Chamber * The Lone Aria ** Errant-Questor Gareth Goldenshield ** Errant-Hunter Karo Brightroar ** Errant-Vandal Doran Skullcleaver ** Errant-Pariah Tyrus Dreadsong ** Errant-Ranger Ashana Truestrike ** Errant-Draconus Fulgren Greenheart ** Errant-Rogue Hallett Fleetfoot Ruination Chamber This chamber has yet to be unleashed. Covenant Chamber This chamber has yet to be unleashed. Logister Chamber This chamber has yet to be unleashed. Wayward Sons and Daughters These sons and daughters of the Canticle have undertaken missions beyond the greater Stormhost and haven't returned. Likely their mission from Sigmar is part of some greater goal that's beyond the designs of mortals. ''In reality, these characters were given out to stream followers as rewards for various stream-related things. I still like to keep a record of them and their stories and builds. '' * Errant-Cantor Vaylor Brightsong * Knight-Vexillor Thraven the Second * Knight-Heraldor Korr Thunderstrike